Love Endures All
by bkleanne
Summary: The flock has blown up Itex, and they are all safe. Max and Fang have confessed, but Fang's past comes back to haunt him. Can he control it? And can Max help him? Woot! Woot!...Chapter 8 has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other character in this story...James Patterson (the genius I might add) does.

* * *

Prolouge:

**MAX POV:**

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!"

I groaned. Not again. Iggy and Gazzy had been wailing that song ever since we passed a playground with a plastic ship and a pirate flag.

"Can you please find something else to sing?" I pleaded as I flew even with Nudge and Angel, who by the way had their hands clamped firmly over their ears. Fang shot past us all cuffing Iggy and Gazzy on the head as he passed them. He was smiling, well smirking anyway. That was still weird for Fang though.

Fang threw me an serious look. Uh Oh. Then he pointed down. We all stopped and I looked down, expecting Jeb, or Ari, or an eraser or whitecoat, if any of them had been lucky enough to escape the total annihilation of Itex, courtesy of "The Master Bomb" created by Iggy and Gazzy.

But it was none of these. It was a long stretch of beach that looked oddly familiar. I looked at Fang confused. He just smirked at me.

"Oh!" Angel exclaimed"That's where you kissed Fa-" I cut her off by clamping my hand over her mouth.

Just great. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks. He was never gonna let me live that down. I was so mad. Behind me I heard Iggy and Gazzy laughing, ignoring them I flew past Fang, who was still hovering in mid-air, and flew at my hyper-gotta-get-away speed.

Ya know? Sometimes guys are jerks. But I love them anyway!

* * *

A/N: I know that was short but it's just the prolouge. R&R please!

-Bkleanne


	2. Chapter 2

About three hours later I found my flock sitting around a dying fire, on the beach, in the dark. Exhausted, I threw myself down on the sand and accepted the chicken strips that Nudge handed me. I ate in silence and the younger three, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge drifted to sleep. Iggy doused the fire and retired also. I sat in complete darkness, thinking.

I was thinking about the last time we had been on this beach, how I had kissed Fang, how Ari had nearly killed Fang. I shivered at the last thought. No, Ari is dead. I have to believe that.

I felt someone sit on the sand beside me, but was too immersed in my thoughts to care.

Itex was blown to bits, the world has been saved, and all I can think about is kissing that boy. Yeah, Fang. Curse my stupid bird-kid hormones. I hadn't even thought about it, I had just leaned down and kissed him.

_Because you love him Max._ By the way, say hello to the stupid voice who is unfortunately STILL HERE!

"I do not!" I argued.

"Talking to your voice again?" Fang asked. Why did he have to look so gorgeous? The stars glittered in his chocolate-brown eyes, his shaggy hair hung over his forehead. Plus, he knew me way too well for my liking. I hadn't even noticed I had spoken out loud.

"Yeah, It's becoming a nuisance again." I blushed, suddenly wondering how much I had said out loud.

Fang chuckled, which by the way, sent a chill up my spine. Fang has that effect on me.

"Don't worry, you only said 'I do not' out loud and unfortunately, I can't read your mind." He looked at me smiling. He's been doing that a lot lately, especially when he's fixing to "unintentionally" embarrass me.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I mumbled. I glanced up at him, bad idea. he had that cocky grin that I love so much, on his face. I looked away, if I was going to be mad at him then I definitely couldn't look at him.

"If your so mad at me then look at me and tell me that you are. I promise, I'll apologize and leave you alone." I bit my lip, he was right by my ear, whispering. Man! He always knew just what to say to make me forget I was ever mad at him. I closed my eyes and shook my head side-to-side. Answering no and at the same time trying to shake the images of Fang and I kissing out of my head.

_You've saved the world, Max, you deserve to get everything he's willing to give you._ The voice again. This time I made sure I only thought back at it.

_He's not willing to give me anything but an apology. Besides, other than that, I have no clue what you could possibly be talking about._

My voice laughed at me. _Yes you do._

I sighed, and decided to tell Fang I was mad at him to his face so I could quit worrying about losing my self-control and kissing him. again.

By turning my head towards Fang I ended up placing myself nose-to-nose with him. Oh great. Hold yourself together Max.

Fang's eyes went wide in disbelief,"Wow! I didn't think you'd do it!"

**FANG POV:**

After Max flew off and left us, the flock and I landed on the beach.

"That was mean, Fang." Nudge glared at me.

"Couldn't help it." Was all I said in response. We ate some chicken strips and then I went off and found a rock to sit on and think.

It had been about three hours, the fire was dying and the three youngest were heading off to sleep when Max abruptly landed in front of me, she hadn't noticed me so I didn't say anything. Plopping down in the sand she accepted the chicken strips Nudge handed her and devoured them. When she was by herself in the dark I went and sat beside her. I'm glad she wasn't looking at me because I was staring at her. The wind swept her blond hair away from her face, her eyes glittered in the moonlight. I could tell she was talking to her voice because her face changed expressions suddenly, from blank stare to annoyed. If I could I would kill that voice, it caused her pain. I hated anything that caused Max pain.

"I do not!" she said suddenly, the annoyed look now more pronounced on her stunning features.

"Talking to your voice again?" I asked. Max turned to look at me. She was so beautiful. My eyes slid down her face to her neck and shoulders then to her...No! Stop that!

"Yeah its becoming a nuisance again." She stated, her voice was so pretty, kind of like music. Then she blushed, her cheeks burning red. I instantly knew she was thinking about whether she had said more out loud.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "you only said 'I do not' out loud, and unfortunately I can't read your mind." Oops. Did I really say that last part? Oh well keep smiling. She turned away from me.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Max mumbled. Heh heh. Not for long I thought. She glanced at me then turned quickly away.

I silently moved closer to her, where my face was right by her ear, and whispered,"If your so mad at me then look at me and tell me you are. I promise I'll apologize and leave you alone." I felt her tense as I spoke, and really wished she wouldn't look at me and tell me, because I didn't want to leave. She bit her lip and shook her head.

Her expression went blank, the voice again. My gaze slid to her lips again, she was still biting her bottom lip. My mind took on a life of it's own, imagining myself on top of her pressing her to the sand beneath us, my lips pressing against hers. I imagined her lips would be soft, luscious...okay, I have to stop that. She's my leader not my girlfriend, I'm an annoying bird-kid to her and nothing more...

Then she turned toward me and we ended up nose-to-nose. My eyes widened in surprise at how my heart reacted when she was so close to me. Wait...I'm no-emotion-Fang. Cover-up time.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd do it!" Lame I know.

"Do what?" I snickered at her response, she was so forgetful sometimes.

"Are you really mad enough that you can look at me and say it?" I said quietly, no-emotion-Fang. Whatever! That just flew out the window! Where ever the window is. I tried my best to look deeply hurt by her anger. It must have worked because she looked completely shocked.

"Oh Fang! I'm sorry, I know it was just a joke! I'm not mad anymore." She flushed and even deeper red, if that was even possible. It was gorgeous. No one could blush like Max.

"I-I'm sorry I kissed you, " She stuttered,"That time on the beach..." she never got to finish her unnecessary apology. I stopped her with a kiss on the forehead, and instantly regretted it. She just sat there, her lovely mouth hanging open, her beautiful green eyes wide with shock.

I'm so stupid! I knew she didn't like me the same way I like her but I go and kiss her anyway! Stupid! Stupid!

I prepared myself for the rejection I was sure to receive.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX POV:**

All of my senses began screaming. My pulse thudded in my ears. I felt euphoric at his touch. The feel of his lips pressed to my forehead had sent my brain reeling wildly, my heart rate sped up incredibly and I sat shocked, my face stuck with my mouth hanging open, my eyes wide.

_Get over it and kiss him back! You know you want to!_ The voice. But hey it had some good advice.

Fang had looked away, seeming almost ashamed, so I place my hand lightly on his cheek and turned his face back towards me. As soon as he was facing me again I placed my quivering lips against his lips. He became tense, unreceptive against my lips, and I almost cried, just as I began to pull away I felt his strong, chorded, arms slide around my waist. His lips pressed against mine.

We laid back onto the sand, him on top of me. My arms came up around his neck, pulling him down to me. We fell asleep in each other's arms, side-by-side.

**FANG POV:**

Dear lord above, she tasted sweet and tangy, my favorite flavor, Max. We both fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

The sun was high, overhead when my eyes finally slid open. I sat up and looked around. Gazzy was building a sand castle, Angel and Total were swimming, Iggy was amusing Nudge by placing salt covered logs in the fire, making it change from orange to green. Max was still asleep on the sand beside me. I moved a piece of hair off of her face.

She mumbled something sleepily and opened her eyes. Just as I began to say 'good morning' Iggy walked over.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Ig placed a paper bag full of pop tarts in front of us. Yeah go ahead and laugh, but this is the best breakfast we've had since Anne's house. Sad, I know.

"Hurry and eat them, if Total smells them you won't have any left. He claims he's addicted to pop tarts." Iggy stated.

The pop tarts were gone within seconds. Max sat back and sighed, she ran her hand through her hair and then groaned. "I need to get my hair cut again." She went over to her backpack, took out a brush and proceeded to braid her hair.

As soon as Gazzy, Angel, Total, and Nudge noticed Max was awake they began to ask her what our next move was.

Max frowned, "I'm not sure, I guess we have several choices. We could go to our old house, try to find our parents, or go buy another house." When she finished, Max looked around at all of us.

"You and Fang are the only parents I need, I say we go back to our old house!" Angel exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie." Max said quietly. Wow, Angel thinks of me as a parent? Angel smiled at me as she hugged Max, I realized she was reading my thoughts and blocked them.

"I think our first move should be to get some new clothes." I stated, looking at the flock's dirty, torn clothes.

"Good idea," Max bit her lip," We head out in ten, break camp." The flock scattered, picking everything up, putting out the fire, in general getting ready to leave.

**MAX POV:**

The sun overhead, the world beneath, I was literally on top of the world! It was great! Angel was above me, Nudge and Gazzy on either side of me. Iggy and Fang were in front and below me.

We were searching for a town with a Wal-mart or something similar. I spotted a mall and informed the flock. We landed in the trees a little way away from the mall, and proceeded to get about two hundred bucks from an ATM across the street. The guys took the two hundred bucks and went one way while we girls took the Maximum Ride card and went in the opposite direction.

The mall had two floors and several open squares where columns came up through the second floor. You could drop things down on top of the people on the first floor through these open squares.

The girls and I had stopped in a sweets store and loaded up on m&m's and skittles. We were watching people through one such hole in the second floor, when we spotted Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy further along on the first floor coming our way, they were going to pass right under us. I noticed that Fang was so checking out the girls right in front of him. Oh he was so dead.

Angel read my mind and I whispered to Nudge my plan. They both giggled fitfully. The guys were now standing right under us talking to those girls. Bad idea.

I nodded to Nudge and she dropped three m&m's unerringly down onto Iggy's head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, and looked up, but we were quicker and ducked back just in time. We peered cautiously over the edge and I dropped two m&m's carefully and they went down the front of Fang's shirt.

"What the-?" He looked up angrily, but once again we were quicker. The girls they were talking to were trying hard to hold back a fit of laughter. Fang looked so embarrassed as the girls walked off laughing uncontrollably. I was so going to catch it later. Oh well, it was so worth it to see the look on Fang's face.

Six more m&m's, two from each of us, went pelting down onto the unsuspecting guys below. This time we didn't hide but let them see us, I stuck my tongue out at Fang.

"You are dead Maximum." Fang glared at me. I put on a look of mock fright, "Oh no!" Nudge and Angel were doubled over with laughter, Gazzy was trying his best to look angry just like Fang and Iggy. I knew that Fang would get me back but right now, like I said, it was so worth it.

About five minutes later we all reached the food court. Fangs face showed, as usual, no emotion but I knew inside he was seething with rage.

Six stuffed bird kids, six changes of clothes, and seven hours of flying later we crashed in a cave. Total crawled stiffly out of Fang's backpack.

"Finally! I've been in that bag all day! Trust me, you get sick of smelling Fang after a little while, now Max on the other hand has a very intriguing smell."

wait...did our _dog_ just say I have an intriguing smell? Okay. Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing you are. Weird.

Fang shot an annoyed glance at Total, "I don't know what you're talking about. Max just smells like a bird kid, like the rest of us." Wow. That was a speech for Fang. Total wasn't listening though, Angel had broken open a box of pop tarts.

**FANG POV:**

I took first watch, and sat at the edge of the cave thinking over what had happened in the last twenty four hours. All of my dreams had come true, I had kissed Max, and it had been better than I had ever dreamed. I stood up and stretched, and as I did a red m&m fell out of my shirt. Oh yeah and who can forget, being embarrassed in front of a couple of hot girls because your dream girl decided it would be funny to pelt you with m&m's. I was so going to get her back. Just had to think of something first. Maybe Gazzy and Iggy would help. Hey! that's an idea. All three of us guys get all three of the girls back. I mean I know it was Max's idea and it was directed at me, but they had all participated, and we had all be victims. So they all deserved to suffer together.

I heard someone walk up behind me, and turned to see who it was, Max.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked, truly concerned that her voice might have something to do with it.

"My voice decided that when I'm tired is the time to explain life to me. So, I decided to sit up and talk to you until I just drop from exhaustion. It will probably work better than just sitting back there trying to ignore my stupid voice." I was right. I'm going to find a way to get rid of that voice, without hurting Max in any way.

"okay." I turned back to the entrance of the cave and sat down on the edge. Max sat down beside me.

"I know you're mad at me for today, but I had to do something to amuse the girls, I mean...we were getting bored of watching random people and trying to guess their names, what they did for a living, and in general making fun of them. You guys showed up at the perfect time." She yawned, she wasn't going to last too much longer. She was so tired.

"Yeah I bet we did." I grinned at her. She smiled back at me and then blushed. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head on my shoulder. So close, she was so close, all I had to do was lean down a little way and I could kiss her again. Should I? or not?

"What are you thinking?" Max asked,"I can tell you're thinking something, and it's bugging me."

I can't just tell her what I was thinking. She would laugh at me. Wouldn't she? Maybe not. Wow, I'm stupid, oh well. She doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm an idiot.

I put my fingertips beneath her chin and lifted her face to mine pressing my lips against hers.

**MAX POV:**

His fingertips lifted my face to his and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his arms around my waist. His back against the wall of the cave, he lifted me into his lap and held me close. he kissed my lips, neck, shoulders, any bit of skin he could get to until I slipped from consciousness, and then he just sat and held me. I was in Heaven and would have it no other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My darling readers. I'm sorry to announce that I will be gone tomorrow and so therefore will not be able to update. Also, I have a big summer trip coming up on the 6th of June and I won't be back until the 26th. I will try my best to get as much as possible updated before I leave, but you must understand that I'm still in the process of writing some of this. It will most likely be very long, because when I started this it was going to be a summer amusement thing for me and a friend of mine. Thank you for your reviews they make me happy, and your time. And of course your patience with me!**

**-bkleanne**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning held no surprises. We found a McDonald's on the way home. The food was good and It lasted us all they way to our old house in Colorado. One of the windows in the E-Shaped house was open and so we flew right in. Yep, it was exactly the way we had left it, except for the kitchen floor was covered in Fruit Loops. We'd clean up later. Right now we were hungry and tired.

When I got out of the shower I threw on a black tank top over a long-sleeved white shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Nudge and Fang had gone out while I was in the shower. I knew because I smelled the six pots of macaroni and cheese cooking. I pulled on a pair of black socks that had smiley faces all over them. And wrapped the black studded belt around my waist and fastened it. I started to pull my hair back, but didn't, it was cold (hence the long-sleeved shirt).

The flock, minus Iggy, were all sprawled across the living room, their eyes glued to the T.V., well Fang's eyes were glued to the screen of the laptop that we appropriated from Anne. He's probably posting on his blog.

"Max? That you?" Iggy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, whaddaya want? I asked.

"Would you set the table?"

"Yeah, no prob." I ruffled Gazzy's hair as I passed him on my way to the kitchen.

During our evening meal of macaroni and cheese the Nudge Channel was on. It was all Nudge, all the time. Finally, Fang reached across the table, clapped a hand over her mouth and spoke.

"You're giving me a Max-sized headache, turn it down a notch and don't squeal." Then he continued on with his meal.

Angel gave the last bowlful to that stupid dog, and skipped up the stairs to her room. A few minutes later she bounded back down. Her blond curls falling around her face making her look slightly like a porcelain doll.

Angel crawled into Fang's lap, before he could escape back to the computer, and turned some major Bambi-eyes on him.

"Will you read to me, Fang? Please?" I melted on the inside as his eyes softened and he carried Angel to the living room to read to her.

Gazzy retreated into his room with the community I-pod, while Nudge and Iggy began to clean the kitchen. I scooted out into the hall, out of their way.

"'I'm your fairy godmother, Cinderella', the strange woman said." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing when I saw the expression on Fang's face. Angel and Total were in Fang's lap, their eyes on the book Fang was holding, his arms wrapped around them. You'd have to understand Fang to know that the blanker-than-normal look on his face meant that he was going through torture and was trying the keep Angel, who was enjoying herself immensely, from finding out. I watched them for a little longer, then decided to go up to my room and tidy up a bit.

Thirty minutes later I walked quietly through the silent house. Obviously the flock had already crashed. I wasn't tired though. I paused to look out one of the windows in the hall. Wait. I had closed all of the windows, yet this one was open. I saw a shadow pass over the window, and my heart leaped into my throat with fear. Who could have possibly found us? They were all dead right? I slowly, silently, walked up to and looked out of the open window. Fang. I let out a tired sigh. I wish he wouldn't scare me like that. I sank down onto the windowsill as my heart settled back in it's normal place. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the moonlight on my skin, and the cool breeze softly tangling my hair.

I felt something brush against me and I snapped my eyes open. My startled scream was muted by the rough, but warm, hand that clamped down over my parted lips, as a silent, dark wing surrounded me, unbalancing me so that I fell out of the window and into the figure standing outside.

Fang stood me on my feet and I began to scold him for scaring me like that but was stopped by the finger Fang pressed to my lips. I shut my mouth and scowled at him.

He gave me a crooked smile and I blushed turning my head. He snickered at my response to his smile, and took my hand.

"Fang, I can fly on my own." I said for the third time, again he said the same thing.

"I don't want to have to fly after you as you plummet towards the earth because of a brain attack." Have I mentioned that Fang, when he decides to talk, has a way with words that causes me to melt on the inside? but this time he added," Besides, you look tired , and we're here anyway." he flashed me a smile that lit up the whole entire night sky.

We landed about a second later and I began to walk around in a small circle, my face turned upward, admiring the way the light played off of the water falling from the ceiling.

"Nice...cave." I said, he chuckled darkly, pulling me to him by my wrist, which he was holding rather tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, not hugging me, holding me, very, very close. I layed my head on his shoulder and was content, for the moment, to breath in his Fang-ish scent.

I could identify all of the members of my flock by their scent, Iggy smelled of gun powder and fire (Go figure), Gazzy, gunpowder and mud, Nudge always had a floral smell about her, Angel smelled of clouds and sunshine, and Total reeked of dog. Duh. But I sometimes got them mixed up with other smells. Fang was different though. He smelled of darkness, silence, pain. I know you say that those three don't have smells, but I believe they do, because right now, with my face pressed lightly into Fang's shoulder, I can smell the darkness he just flew through on him. I can smell the silence that has protected him for so long, and I can smell the years and years of pain rolling off of his body in waves. And it soothes me, yes, the fact that he has been through all of this and has always been there for me, even though he was in more pain than me, soothes me.

Then Fang's voice cut through my thoughts, a deep resonating sound. When had his voice developed such a deep husky growl?

"This is where I used to come when Jeb first left us. All the times I disappeared from the house, I came here." His hand slid up my back, slowly. I shivered at his touch.

"Are you cold, Max?" He cupped his other hand under my chin and lifted my face, looking into my eyes. I shook my head side-to-side. he leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, and whispered against my lips.

"I love you, Max." Then before I could say anything his lips claimed mine.

xxx

xxx

xxx

"Max! Fang! Where are you? This isn't funny guys!" It was Iggy, and it was morning. I tried to move but found I was bound by Fang's strong, whip-chord arms. He was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, his back against the cave wall. His arms were wound tightly around my waist, I was curled up in his lap, his wings encased us in a feathery confinement. I laid my head back down onto his shoulder. Fang moved slightly as he woke, making me jump, startled. Fang chuckled and kissed my neck where it met my shoulder. I buried my face in the side of his neck, nuzzling him like a cat. He sighed contentedly. We heard Iggy land at the mouth of the cave. I blushed furiously. Fang just kissed the blush and whispered in my ear.

"He can't see us." I hid a smile at his joke.

"Yes, but I can hear you." Iggy replied, obviously disgusted.

"Well then quit listening." Fang stated

"I'm gonna leave."

"Please do." Fang had developed a dark edge to his voice, and even though I knew Fang was just messing with Iggy, it was creepy. I shuddered against Fang's rock-hard chest, and he unconsciously tightened his already relentless grip on my waist.

I heard Iggy take off mumbling something about how we'd scared the flock half to death by just disappearing, and we were such children at times. I smiled at Iggy's apparent aggrivation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, Ok, I know...I already have one Author's Note in this story, but hey...I'm still writing on the...what is this? The sixth chapter...something like that. I'm sorry but I'm leaving today and won't be back until the twenty sixth...I know sad. I will miss you all also. You know...all that warm fuzziness and all... :P...Yeah well N-E-Whoozerz.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please, please, please...if you see something that could be better I would love to know. I've written stories all my life but have never had anyone tell me that I could work on something. That bugs me because I know I'm not perfect. I would love the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I mean don't dis me because that just makes me angry and hurts my feelings, but tell me what I could work on, correct my misspellings, my grammar and punctuation could probably use some help too. **

**Thank you so much for your time and patience,**

**Bkleanne**

**P.S. If you have time...please to go www.theme-nessofme. I have another story on there that I'm working on...it already has ten chapters. I would love to have some comments and criticism on that too! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Guess who's back you guys! Bekah's back! Go tell your friends lol.**

**I have been informed by a good friend that I have been neglecting a certain very important disclaimer on this story...I'm sooooooo sorry please don't sue me...I need my lucky penny! So I have decided to put up a monster disclaimer to make up for the ones that I missed.**

**disclaimer:**

**I do not own any Maximum Ride characters...all I own is my name, my stuffed elephant, and my shiny, lucky penny!**

**Okay now that that is taken care of...here is the disclaimer for this chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay now to the story...since I'm sure that's all you really want to read... :) ...**

**MAX'S POV:**

I flew through the still open window and sauntered into the kitchen, Fang right behind me, had his hands on my shoulders. I took an apple from the fruit basket on the table and bit into it as Total trotted into the kitchen.

"None of that kissing stuff while I'm around." Total growled.

As Total stood there looking at Fang and I with narrowed eyes, Fang reached over, took my face in his hands and kissed me. Just a short, sweet kiss, but it was enough to make Total run out of the kitchen yelling.

"Angel! Where are you! Save me! Max and Fang just kissed in the kitchen!" To my further embarrassment I blushed as Fang laughed.

" 'S not funny." I said through a bite of apple. Fang controlled his laughter with a little difficulty. I glared playfully at him. He grinned back at me.

"So you think me being embarrassed is funny, do you?" I asked.

A thoughtful look came over Fang's face.

"Hmmm..." He acted as if he was giving the question some serious thought, "Yes, in fact. I do find that quite funny." I threw my apple core at him, and missed.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Maximum." Fang gave me an unholy grin.

**Ok...so yeah...this is where it gets kind of weird...you'll probably have a bit of a time understanding this part... so I'll try to explain. Here goes:**

**Fang has a part of his past that he's not telling anyone. It's now coming back to haunt him. He was designed for a specific task. His training was designed to kick in after Max saved the world...when she was no longer needed. Now you figure out the rest...**

**Sorry it's so short, but that's all I've got right now. I have a summer project to do, and two other stories to update...so I'll be back to this one asap.**

**bkleanne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!...Sorry I haven't updated in so long...I actually forgot I had this story till I went and updated Tearing Me Apart...lol...and then I had to sit down and write some more so I could update! Okay. Well here is the long awaited chapter!**

_**I threw my apple core at him, and missed.**_

_**"Oh, You'll pay for that Maximum." Fang gave me an unholy grin.**_

**Chapter 8:**

Eep! I ran. I heard Fang behind me. I made up the stairs and turned around. No one was there. _That's creepy...I know he was right behind me. I heard him._ I ever so carefully went back down the stairs and walked around the house...yes, yes, I know I'm just looking for trouble. I reached the door that goes down into the basement. _Hmmm...He knows I don't like to be underground...so that's the last place he would look for me...I'll sit on the steps. I won't go all the way down._ So I opened the door and made my way down, closing the door behind me and putting myself in complete darkness...which is okay seeing that I can see in the dark really well. I sat about halfway down the stairs and waited.

**Fang's POV:**

Max threw her apple core at me, but she missed, bad. I smiled at her.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Maximum." She 'Eeped' and ran. This was going to be fun. I followed her to the stairs and almost caught her, but as soon as my hand touched her I doubled over in pain. No! Not again! I ran, I ran as fast as I could and went down into the basement. Max would never come down here because she hates being underground. I locked myself in one of the rooms at the far end of the basement. My personal jail cell.

I heard a noise. Someone had entered the basement. They went about halfway down the staircase, and then sat down. Max. Great, just great. The one time in my life that I wish she would get as far away from me and what I am as possible, she has to decide to be unpredictable.

I closed my eyes, forcing all thoughts of my training out, but to no avail. When I opened my eyes again my vision was tinted a crimson color. The rebellious side of me was pushed aside. The parts of me that cared and wanted the flock to survive, were drowned in the hatred of my killing side. The door seemed to open of it's own accord. All I could see was Max, swimming in my crimson blurred vision. I couldn't stop myself. I hate myself, I know that Angel knows, but she's convinced that I can just get over it, and that I'm not a threat. I was at the bottom of the stairs now. I pulled against the beast inside of me, but he was stronger. I was losing, bad. I continued to fight the beast, having an internal battle with myself, that had been going on ever since Itex had been destroyed. Max looked up at me. I was now standing one stair above her, looking down on her. She was still tinted crimson. Then I heard myself speak, but it wasn't me, I had no control over myself.

"You can't hid Maximum, and you can't run, forever."

**Max's POV:**

Okay...There's something you don't hear everyday. Wait. What's up with Fang? Crap. There's something wrong with Fang. I remember that time in the squatter's house in Virginia, he made himself look like the angel of death, but seriously. I thought he looked evil then? Man, he looked like a harmless little puppy back then compared to how he looked now. There was something dangerously wrong with Fang.

I stood up and moved several steps down...away from him.

"Fang? I-I-I'm sorry." The rest of my words came out in a rush. "Fang, it was just the core of an apple, and I missed...I didn't mean to make you mad." Man I'm sure my face was the picture of absolute horror. I was freaked and scared beyond anything. I may be Maximum Ride, but if there was one person in this world that could take me down...it was Fang. And it looked to me like he was fixing to do just that.

A confused look came over Fang's features, and then he curled into himself in pain, and lay in a crumpled heap on the basement stairs.

Oh my goodness, what is going on! First he wants to kill me, then he's confused, and now he's in pain. Wait...He's in pain.

MAX! QUIT SPAZZING AND HELP FANG! If you guessed that was the voice then you guessed correctly! I 'quit spazzing' and took a closer look at Fang. He. Was. Crying.

I moved so I was closer to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. I was moving so slow it was painful.

He flinched when I touched him. My heart ripped into pieces. Fang, Mr. Silent and Dark, my safety net, my protection, my stone wall, my invincible Fang was falling apart in front of my eyes. _Falling apart? No! He can't! If he was wouldn't he just keel over like the eraser in New York? Was it supposed to be slower and more painful for us? I had always thought that I would be the first to go. Was Fang actually older than me? Has he hit his expiration date?_

Just then Fang looked up at me, the pain was evident in his eyes.

"Fang?" I asked warily, "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong Fang?" I was so worried. I mean, you have no clue.

"I'm fine, I don't want help." With that he stood up, walked out of the basement, down the hall and started up the stairs. I followed him. He got four or five steps up the stairs when he doubled over in pain again, and began to fall backwards.

I, almost literally, flew up the stairs and caught him. He was hot, no I don't mean it that way, he seemed to have a fever. His skin was burning. As soon as I touched him though he whipped out his wings, knocking me back a step or two.

"Fang!" He turned to look at me when he heard the desperate edge to my voice, "Let me help you! Please!" I begged. Yes, you read right. The great Maximum Ride was begging.

"You can't help me, Max. I'll be fine tomorrow. This isn't the first time this has happened." His eyes were soft, sad.

The tears that had been perched precariously on my eyelashes spilled over onto my cheeks as I sat on the stairs, my exhausted body wracked with fear, fury, sadness, and the sobs escaping my lips.

Suddenly I was encased in Fang's wings, caged in by his strong arms. I tried to push him away but he was much stronger than me right now.

"Shh, Max, Shh. I'm sorry, Max, I'm so sorry." Fang soothed, his deep voice once again a husky growl. My palms were on his chest, still pushing away.

"Go away Fang, I'm mad at you. If I can't help you then I don't want your help." I tried again to wiggle my way out of his arms and wings.

"Max, please, I want to hold you." That stopped me.

"You want to hold me when I cry, but I can't hold you when you cry or help you when you're in pain?" I refused to look at his face. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Well, right now it doesn't seem like you want to be anywhere near me." He let go of me and started back up the stairs. Was he...sad, or hurt, that I had tried to push him away? Great. I'm such a jerk.

"Fang, wait!" He paused at the top of the stairs, but only for a second, then continued on to his room. I followed him, always staying several feet behind him. Why was he showing so much freakin' emotion? This wasn't like Fang. Then I had a thought. Maybe last night had changed him. Maybe by just telling him that I loved him, I had unlocked another door in "Fang's World".

"Fang..." He was standing in his doorway, looking into his room. I was so close to him I could feel the heat coming off of him. I slipped my arms around his waist, and placed my cheek against his shoulder as I whispered his name.

"Fang, I'm so sorry." A silent tear fell in a watery path down my face.

"I know, Max, I know." His voice sounded strained, and tired. I started to pull away from Fang, but he caught my wrists in his hands and pulled me into his room, his back still to me.

"Ya know, Max? I've been thinking." Umm...Okay?

HEAR HIM OUT, MAX. No duh voice.

Fang continued, "I want you to know what is happening to me. I want you to help me, because you and I shouldn't have any secrets. That means I will always tell you everything and you must always tell me everything." He turned to look at me, a thoughtful, calculating look on his features.

I was so confused. One minute Fang is pushing me away, telling me he doesn't want my help and then the next minute he's pulling me to him, which I don't mind by-the-way, and telling me he wants to tell me all of his secrets, and for me to tell him all of my secrets.

I looked up at Fang, my arms crossed across my chest, his arms around my waist. He smiled a sweet but sad smile.

"The more we know about each other, the better equipped we are to help each other." Fang sure was talking a lot.

"Okay." Was all I could think to say.

"Max, all I can tell you now is..."

"Wait, I thought you said we would tell each other everything." He sighed.

"That's it, Max. I'm now sure I know everything." His eyes were uber-intense. (**Yes, I just used the word 'uber'. I happen to like that word.**)

"Okay, sorry I said anything. Please, continue."

"Your wish, my command." He smiled his Oh-so-sexy-grin that I adored so much, and continued.

"So, like I was saying, all I can tell you now is that something bad has been happening to me ever since the bombing of Itex, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a certain part of my life before I met you and the rest of the flock." I was shocked, to say the least.

"So, you mean to tell me that you've been hiding whatever it is that has been happening to you from me since we blew up Itex?" I was...hurt actually.

"Max, you have to understand. I thought it was the best thing to do. Seeing that by hiding it from you I've protected you from me quite well so far."

"What?!?" I looked at him genuinely confused. "Are you trying to tell me that you've been trying to protect me from you? That doesn't make sense. There's no other person I'd rather be around."

Fang looked so sad. He unconsciously tightened his arms around my waist.

"Max, let me try to explain..." But he never got to because just then Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came bounding up the stairs.

"Max! Max! Look what we found!" Angel mentally shoved Fang away from me so she could hug me. That little...nevermind. sigh. "Look Max! We found a turtle! Can I keep him?"

"No, Angel, sweetie, you have a dog. Remember?"

**Okay...Well people...that's all I have right now. I will put up another chapter as soon as I hit 40 reviews. That's just ten...I know you people can do that because you loooooove me this much! Holds out arms as wide as possible**

**Bkleanne**


End file.
